A Brothers Love
by Keeper Of The Fandoms
Summary: Killian didn't want Freya, not that Dash believed him, and when his older brother confronted him he finds himself blurting out a few truths that he would rather have stayed hidden. But what Dash admits afterwards sends him reeling... is it possible his brother feels the same way, even if it is wrong? Tags: Dash/Killian, Incest, Sex Scenes


**Title: **A Brothers Love

**Author: **Keeper Of The Fandoms

**Fandom: **Witches Of East End (Television)

**Major Pairing: **Dash/Killian (Incestuous)

**Word Count: **2715 words

**Tags: **Dash/Killian, Sex scenes, Incest, Love confessions

**Summary: **Killian didn't want Freya, not that Dash believed him, and when his older brother confronted him he finds himself blurting out a few truths that he would rather have stayed hidden. But what Dash admits afterwards sends him reeling... is it possible his brother feels the same way, even if it is wrong?

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor have I ever or will ever own Witches Of East End, its characters or its plotline I only own the small plot for this story

Killian was miserable, the darkness of the sea reflecting his inner turmoil as he stared out at the waves lapping softly against the hull of the boat.

The sound lulled him into a trance and he picked up a rope to begin absent-mindedly braiding it, he looked up at the foreign sound of boots against the pier, stiffening minutely as he saw the tall silhouette of his brother.

"Evening Killian," Dash greeted politely, hands stuffed in his pockets to keep them warm.

Killian muttered a quick hello and concentrated on the rope, hands running over the rough surface as he shivered in the cool night air.

He started suddenly as heavy material draped across his shoulders, the scent of old spice and pine filtering through his senses and making his head spin.

"What do you want Dash?" Killian demanded, hating how his voice suddenly rose a few decibels.

"I want you to leave town... tonight. I won't lose Freya to you, not after what happened with Elyse," Dash ordered and Killian felt a wave of fury swelling up, storming to his feet to confront his brother on even ground. He noticed with some annoyance that his brother was still bigger than him.

"I never slept with your freaking fiancé!" Dash stared at his younger brother in surprise as the smaller brunette squared off against him, the scent of berries and sea salt invading his senses as Killian pressed closer, finger pointed accusingly against his chest.

"You didn't? But I saw..." Dash stuttered and Killian frowned, shoving back a stray piece of hair as he turned away from his brothers searching gaze.

"Yeah that's because she tried. She brought me upstairs because she told me she wanted to show me something for your wedding. Then she molested me in an attempt to make me have sex with her. And I turned her down! But she didn't like that so she forced me onto the bed and tried to make me which was when you walked in or didn't you notice I was trying to push her away," Killian accused, pulling the coat closer to his body in an attempt to get warm.

"So you really didn't try and seduce her like she told me?" Dash asked desperately, unable to believe he had spent years hating his little brother for something he didn't even do.

"No! You're my brother Dash, I thought you'd at least let me tell my side of the story but instead you believed her and told me you never wanted to see me again," Killian nearly sobbed, missing the stricken look of anguish on Dash's face as he realized what he had done.

"Look its freezing out here, I can see you shivering even with my jacket so how about we go inside and you can tell me everything I didn't hear the first time." Dash suggested, biting his cheek in an attempt to stop his excitement as Killian nodded hesitantly, leading the way into the spacious cabin front. A small kitchenette, table and an entertainment system facing a couple of comfortable looking couches occupied the tastefully decorated cabin and Dash took a seat on the couch furthest from the door.

Killian moved quickly about the cabin and came back with a couple of tumblers and a bottle of malt whiskey, setting it down on the table with a think. Uncapping the bottle he poured them each a glass, setting it in front of Dash and urging him to drink.

Knowing his brother wouldn't talk until they had several glasses he downed it quickly, Killian did the same before he refilled their glasses, slowly sipping the golden liquid as a warm haze began to cloud his mind.

"So Killian, want to tell me your side." Dash promoted, Killian stared at him in puzzlement from his spot leaning against the opposite couch armrest.

"You mean you actually want to know? You weren't kidding?" Dash realized in that moment exactly what not hearing his side of the story had done to Killian, his normally confident baby brother staring at him in hope and fear.

"Yes Ki, I want to hear your side," Dash acknowledged and Killian gasped at the use of his childhood nickname.

"I didn't want to have sex with her as I've already told you. She seemed intent on it though, kept going on about bagging both brothers, I could be her thing on the side as she told me repeatedly. She pushed me onto the bed, I didn't know what to do. I mean I couldn't fight back, mum taught us not to touch a woman in any way that wasn't kind. That was when you walked in." Killian explained slowly, sipping contently on his third glass of whiskey.

Dash dropped his head into his hands in utter self-loathing, how could he have done that to his baby brother, not even bothering to listen and hurting his little Ki so much when he had sworn to never make his baby brother feel bad in any way. A warm hand was pressed underneath his chin, urging it up, and he regretfully allowed it to be raised, never able to deny his brother anything.

"Do you know why I said no Dash, apart from the fact you're my brother and she was your fiancé," Killian whispered, forehead pressed against the firm golden flesh of Dash's upper arm as the blonde brother shook his head.

"I don't have any interest in girls Dash. None at all, no matter how hot they are. I'm.. I'm... I'm gay Dash," Killian admitted quietly, not daring to lift his head till the warm press of Dash's fingers coaxed his face from his bicep.

"Ki you're my baby brother, if you're gay then fine. I'll love you no matter what," Dash whispered, Killian smiled, only a tiny tilt of his lips before it disappeared.

"That wasn't the only reason," Killian admitted quietly and Dash frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Promise you won't hate me," Killian begged, looking up through prominent dark eyelashes as Dash gazed at him bewildered.

"I promise Ki what is it?" Dash asked and Killian moved forward suddenly, attaching his lips to Dash's in a sweet kiss. It was only a simple press of their lips but Dash felt a fire stir in his stomach. He thought he had got rid of all inappropriate thoughts for his brother years ago, when Killian had left him and sailed away without looking back even once.

Killian moved back as suddenly as he had come forward, a hand pressed to his mouth in horror. "Oh god now you think I'm disgusting and you'll never want to see me again and you'll go and tell mum just how twisted and wrong I really am because what kind of person has feelings for their brother and..." Killian was cut off abruptly as Dash pulled him into another kiss, this one filled with passion and fire as their tongue twined lazily together.

Killian pulled back shyly, lithe chest heaving as he attempted to regain his breath. "You really mean that? I love you Dash, I have for years, I don't want this to be something you'll regret" He said shyly and Dash rolled his eyes, grabbing his smaller brother around the waist and dragging him so Killian was straddling his lap with a knee either side of his hips, their crotches dangerously close as Dash pulled Kilian down for another kiss.

"What about Freya?" Killian gasped suddenly and Dash frowned, hands resting against Killian's hips beneath his T-shirt, fingers stroking the velvet skin normally hidden by the waistband of his jeans.

"I love Freya Ki, but I've only known her a few months and half of that was spent in lust not love. I have loved you since the moment you were born, I've lusted after you since you started puberty and suddenly you were more than a little boy and I thought when I watched you leave East End I might have finally gotten over these feelings I have for you but hearing you admit you feel that way for me has made me the happiest I've felt since before I got engaged to Elysa and it was just the two of us against the world."

Dash watched Killian's face for any sign of how he was feeling, the brunette staring at him in a mix of awe and love. Swooping down Killian claimed Dash's lips in a passionate kiss, opening his mouth in compliance as Dash ran his tongue along their sealed lips, sucking gently on his big brother's tongue as it invaded his mouth.

Dash smirked at his brothers quiet moans, running a hand up underneath his shirt to toy with a nipple as the other one slipped beneath the waistband of his jeans and caressed the sharp cut of his hipbones. Breaking away from the heated kiss Dash moved to worry his teeth on the sensitive skin of his brothers neck, groaning as Killian gasped in pleasure and ground their hips together, hands fisting in Dash's short hair as the blonde sucked a purpling mark into the skin joining neck and shoulder on either side.

Sitting back to admire his mark Dash caught the teasing grin adorning Killian's lips. "Possessive bastard," he whispered as if parting with a deep secret.

"Hmmm mine." Dash agreed, biting lightly at the sensitive skin of Killian's earlobe and delighting in the pleasured shiver it earned from the brunette atop his lap.

"Bed, now." Killian demanded in a hoarse whisper as Dash ran the hand stroking his hip bone teasingly along the cut of his pelvis, the other hand clutching at the temptingly plump rear of his younger brother.

"You're wish is my command," Dash growled, standing easily with his brother in his arms, long legs hooked around his waist as he used his hold on his brothers perfect arse to hold him against his body. Killian internally squealed at the show of strength, teeth currently occupied with setting his own mark into the flesh of his brothers collarbone.

Killian was dropped unceremoniously on his large bed, legs spread apart as Dash crawled slowly up his body, ripping off his shirt to reveal a perfectly muscled frame of tan skin. Killian squeaked as his shirt was pulled from his body and tossed aside, a wet tongue gently lapped at his pierced nipples, encouraging small moans of pleasure at the sensation.

Dash grinned and gently grabbed one of the rings between his teeth, tugging lightly and revealing in the loud gasp of surprised satisfaction. Moving further down his brothers body he stripped him of his pants, tugging down the boxers with them and wasting no time in tasting his brother for himself.

Killian moaned loudly and arched his back as his brother took him in his mouth, Dash taking the cock in faster and faster as he felt his brothers muscles tensing with his imminent orgasm. Sucking lightly every time he reached the head Dash gripped what he couldn't fit in his mouth in his fist, twisting slightly as he pulled back. A few more heady thrusts and Killian was coming, Dash swallowing down his seed without a thought as the taste of his brother burst across his tongue in a rich flavour.

"Fuck Dash that was amazing," Killian panted, pulling his older brother up so he could bring him into a passionate kiss. Switching their positions with a clever twist of his legs Dash found himself sitting against a mountain of pillows with his brother settled between his legs. Opening his mouth to say something he cut himself off with a sudden hiss, Killian having engulfed his entire length within his mouth and throat in a single thrust.

Basking in the pleasure filled moans and gasps of his brother Killian continued to take him deep within his throat, freeing one of his hands to tug and fondle his brothers balls as the other held the cock steady as he worked it over with his lips and tongue.

Dash began to pant in a pleasure filled haze, his toes curling as he felt his vision encased in white hot pleasure, Killian barely having any warning before his throat and mouth were painted with his brothers white seed. Eagerly gulping down as much as he could Killian moved to lick the last few drops from his fingers.

Kneeling carefully across his brothers spread legs Killian felt Dash's hands settle on his hips again, taking some of his brothers seed that had dropped down his chin onto his stomach he reached back a hand, pressing first one then two fingers in to work himself open. Dash watched in fascinated awe as his brother writhed atop him, his sweat beaded chest heaving as his thighs tightened and released around Dash's own, fucking himself open for the older brother.

Finally deeming himself ready Killian dropped slightly so his brothers cock was nestled between the plump cheeks of his arse, the head pressing up again this slightly open hole. Taking deep breaths he slowly began to lower himself down, biting his lip to avoid crying out as his brothers large cock split him open on the length.

Dash inhaled sharply as his brother began sinking down onto him, wrapping large arms around his little brothers waist as his brother curled into his chest, whimpering quietly as he finally bottomed out and the full magnitude of his brother's heat and tightness hit him. "Killian are you a virgin?" he asked quietly, his heart clenching as his brother nodded, both possessive greed and shameful happiness waring within him for taking his brothers first and hopefully the rest of his brothers times.

"Must think I'm pathetic now," Killian whispered and Dash screwed up his face.

"I'm honoured Ki. I'm so happy I'm you're first time," Dash whispered, grinning as his brother began to relax against him.

"You can move now," Killian whispered and Dash nodded, slowly beginning to thrust his hips up into the wonderful tight heat of his brother. A strangled gasp for more fuelled his desire and Dash began to thrust his hips without abandon, making sure to hit his brothers prostate on every inward thrust as Killian moaned and gasped and writhed atop him in ecstasy.

Killian was in heaven, moving to suck his brothers tongue into his mouth as the thick cock within him nailed his prostate again and again with every thrust. Feeling the passage around him constrict Dash quickened his pace, taking Killian's throbbing cock within his hand and stroking it in time to his thrusts. Killian came with a drawn out moan, collapsing against Dash's sweaty chest as his greedy hole clenched around Dash's cock and pulled his orgasm from him.

Dash came with a strangled shout, emptying inside his brother as the two collapse beside one another on the bed. Dash pulled out with only slight resistance, moving gingerly to the bathroom to soak a warm washcloth to clean them both up with. Wiping the cum from between his brothers thighs he could feel the probing stare on his form.

Silently returning the washcloth to the bathroom he climbed onto the bed with Dash, wrapping the uncertain man in a tender embrace and pulling the covers over the two of them.

"Stay?" Dash pleaded tiredly, a cute yawn causing him to open his mouth slightly and crinkle his nose.

"As long as you'll have me," Dash promised, knowing it wasn't just for the night but for as long as Killian wanted him to stay. Even if it mean leaving East End behind on a boat. As long as he had Killian he would be fine. Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to the soft strands on top of Killian's head, running a soothing hand up and down the bare back of his little brother.

Killian smiled, pressing his lips against Dash's chest just over his heart, he knew what his brother meant and he was so grateful that the older man was choosing him over everyone else. Sighing happily he snuggled closer into the warm embrace, the sea outside lapping quietly against the boats hull in a soothing rhythm that soon had the two fast asleep, bodies pressed together as they slumbered.


End file.
